


la pregunta

by minigami



Series: retoaleatorio: e-cards [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizá sea la falta de sueño, la creciente desesperación, pero la idea de una pelea con Potter no le resulta tan estúpida como debería.</p>
            </blockquote>





	la pregunta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



  
Hogwarts, medianoche, sexto curso. Un cuarto baño vacío del primer piso con dos retretes estropeados y un crujir sospechoso en las cañerías. Draco sentado en el suelo, rodeado de apuntes, intentando terminar una estúpida reacción para Pociones.  
  
El tema es sencillo: mil palabras sobre la problemática de conseguir la densidad correcta en las pociones que contienen escamas de dragón. Draco recuerda haber leído algo sobre eso en un libro de la biblioteca de casa, pero no está seguro de si recuerda los detalles bien, y no se siente con fuerzas de pedirle el libro a su madre, con todo lo que eso conlleva.  
  
Termina de escribir un párrafo, y luego coge la varita en la mano izquierda, y la agita encima del pergamino. En la esquina superior derecha aparece una cifra,  _1001_ , y luego se desvanece. Draco suspira, y tras secar la tinta con otro hechizo, enrolla la redacción con un toque de varita y deja caer sobre el suelo de piedra.  
  
Está tan cansado. Tanto, que las baldosas húmedas y frías del aseo se le antojan cómodas, que las manchas de humedad que hay en la escayola que recubre el techo del sitio bailan a la luz débil del fuego mágico que brilla en un vaso, animales y caras persiguiéndose por un eterno campo nevado.  
  
El reloj del castillo toca la una, y los tañidos de la campana resuenan, reverberan en el suelo del cuarto de baño, le atraviesan y hacen vibrar sus dientes.   
Draco tiene que despertarse en seis horas, y aún le quedan cosas que hacer antes de poder meterse en la cama, pero cierra los ojos, inspira hondo, y se permite creer durante un segundo que no va a quedarse dormido.  
  


* * *

  
  
Le despierta alguien dándole patadas en el zapato. Le arranca de un sueño en el que persigue a Potter por el campo de Quidditch montando en una almohada y le devuelve a la realidad, con sus suelos de piedra, sus Señores Tenebrosos y sus Potters, que ni vuelan con las orejas ni pierden al Quidditch.  
  
De pie, sobre esas piernas largas a las que aún no se acostumbra, Potter le mira, las gafas torcidas y, detrás de las gafas, las cejas arqueadas. Lleva un jersey rojo con una H dorada enorme que le queda pequeño, bajo el cual se puede distinguir un bulto que Draco juraría que es la capa invisible, y los pantalones del pijama, de cuyo bolsillo derecho sobre sale un trozo de pergamino amarillento.   
Lleva puestos también los zapatos del colegio, y cuando alza el pie derecho para darle otra patada, Malfoy puede ver que tiene un agujero en la suela.  
  
—Qué haces aquí, Potter – le dice. Intenta sonar lleno de desdén, pero no le sale convincente.   
  
Potter o no se entera o le da lo mismo.  
  
—A lo mejor estaba pensando devolverte el favor – contesta, el ceño fruncido mientras se frota la nariz.  
  
Draco se muerde una sonrisa y se incorpora hasta poder sentarse. Potter se cruza de brazos, siguiendo con los ojos el movimiento. Lleva la varita metida en lam anga izquierda del jersey, y Draco le oculta una mirada de reojo en un parpadeo, mueve la mano hasta que roza su propia varita con los dedos. Quizá sea la falta de sueño, la creciente desesperación, pero la idea de una pelea con Potter no le resulta tan estúpida como debería.  
  
Potter entrecierra los ojos, alza la barbilla. Draco sonríe de medio lado y se levanta del suelo, intentando ignorar el dolor de espalda, se acerca a Potter y le obliga a levantar la vista para poder mirarle a los ojos.

  
—¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? – le repite,y si se esfuerza en sonar irritante, burlón, no hay nadie para echárselo en cara. Potter aprieta los puños, y Draco sonríe más grande, porque lo único que quiere es una pelea con el puñetero Niño Que Vivió, y Potter es fácil. Sabe qué decir, qué hacer, para enfurecerle.  
  
  
En ese momento se escucha la voz de Filch, contándole algo sobre los buenos viejos tiempos a su gata. Draco y Potter intercambian una mirada llena de pánico antes de echar a correr hacia el único cubículo de los tres del aseo que tiene puerta. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Draco murmura un par de encantamientos, un  _finite_  para apagar la luz y un  _accio_  para recuperar su redacción.  
  
El retrete del cubículo es una boca negra que huele a mierda y cañería, y ambos se aprietan alrededor, intentando encajar sin tocar nada. Los pasos de Filch suenan muy cerca cuando finalmente Potter pierde la paciencia, resopla, y saca la capa invisible. Agarra a Draco y la utiliza para cubrirles a los dos.  
  
La tela no es del todo opaca, y está fría y suave en los lugares que entra en contacto con la piel de Draco. Cuando alza la mano, sin embargo, Potter le coge de la muñeca y le chista. Molesto, Malfoy le mira por encima del hombro. En cuanto abre la boca, sin embargo, Filch entra en el cuarto de baño, gracias a Merlín sin la señora Morris detrás.  
  
Se pasea por el sitio, tarareando desafinado una canción que Draco no conoce, y durante un segundo, está seguro de que no les va a ver, de que van a salir de ésta. Es entonces cuando Filch suelta un “¡Ajá!” de victoria. Draco recuerda entonces que se ha dejado los apuntes fuera, y ese alivio tentativo se transforma en terror, se le coloca en el estómago y le corta la respiración.   
No puede permitirse un castigo. No tiene  _tiempo_  para malgastar castigado.   
“Los apuntes” susurra, y Potter, una fuente de calor a su espalda que respira demasiado fuerte, suelta un “joder, Malfoy” casi inaudible, y luego le empuja hasta que puede colocarse delante de él.  
Debajo de la capa no es fácil moverse, pero Potter se las arregla para abrir algo la puerta y sacar la varita, apuntar a la espalda de Filch, que sonríe, fuera de sí, en el espejo que hay sobre los lavabos. Pronuncia un  _confundus_  a media voz que le da al conserje en la nuca, y Draco se traga su “qué coño haces, Potter”, incrédulo.  
  
Ambos guardan silencio mientras Filch sacude la cabeza, desorientado, y sale del aseo, las cosas de Draco olvidadas en una esquina. Una vez desaparece el ruido de sus pasos, salen del cubículo, en un silencio algo incómodo.  
  
Potter se guarda la varita en el bolsillo del pantalón, la capa echada sobre un hombro, y se queda de pie, haciendo como que no vigila a Draco por el rabillo del ojo mientras él recoge sus cosas a toda prisa.  
  
La luz de la luna entra por la hilera de ventanas de cristales sucios que hay en la pared al final del aseo, y bajo su calirad, la piel morena de Potter tiene un matiz enfermizo.   
Draco evita su mirada en el espejo cuando se pone de pie. Potter está apoyado en uno de los cubículos, disimulo olvidado mientras le observa con una intensidad que se balancea entre la desconfianza y la preocupación.  
  
Cuando Draco echa a andar hacia la puerta, Potter intenta seguirle.  
  
—¿Vas a seguirme también a mi dormitorio? – le espeta. Sobresaltado, Potter retrocede un paso, desvía la mirada un segundo.  
—Qué hacías aquí, Malfoy – le pregunta de nuevo, a la defensiva.  
  
Draco pone los ojos en blanco.  
  
—Los deberes – le contesta, y luego sale del aseo sin mirar atrás.  
  


* * *

  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Potter alza la vista y le sigue un segundo con la mirada cuando Draco entra en el aula de Pociones. Draco se sienta al lado de Pansy. Dedica lo que dura la clase a ignorar con todas sus fuerzas la sensación de los ojos de Potter en su espalda.


End file.
